


remus please stop licking people's hands

by the_parentheticals



Series: Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack-ish, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Hand Gagging, The Patton DILF Debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: Remus is being Remus. Janus is having none of it.
Series: Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	remus please stop licking people's hands

“Patton’s a DILF. Definitely.”

Remus’s comments while entering the living room were normal for all the sides. Sometimes, they even learned to tune him out. This was not one of those times.

Janus, who was sitting on the couch, slammed his hand over Remus’s mouth. “Do not ever say that again.”

Remus licked his hand in response.

Janus peeled his hand away and yanked the glove off.

“That was disgusting.”

“I’d fuck him~!” Remus waggled his eyebrows.

“Virgil. Please help me.”

Virgil leaned across the armchair. “I don’t see Patton as a DILF, but I get where he’s coming from.”

“No!” Janus went to rest his head in his hands, but then remembered that his hand had just been licked, so he settled for looking down annoyedly.

“I mean, anyone is a DILF if you’re a big enough simp.”

“Also, Janus is a MILF. And Virgil is a fuckboy.”

Janus slammed his face against the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Patton DILF debate on @averykedavra‘s blog.


End file.
